Moonflower/Main article
}} |pastaffie = }} |age= Approx. 33 moons (2.75 years) at death |death = Killed by Hawkheart |kit = Moonkit |apprentice = Moonpaw |queen = Moonflower |warrior = Moonflower |starclan resident = Moonflower |mother = Daisytoe |father = Rooktail |brother = Goosefeather |mate = Stormtail |daughters = Bluestar, Snowfur |mentor=Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks =''Goosefeather's Curse, ''Pinestar's Choice, Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Secrets of the Clans |deadbooks = Bluestar's Prophecy}} Moonflower is a silver-gray she-cat with dark stripes and pale yellow eyes. Moonflower was a ThunderClan warrior, the mother of Bluestar and Snowfur and sister of Goosefeather. She was born as Moonkit to Daisytoe and Rooktail and apprenticed to Windflight as Moonpaw. Even as a kit, Moonflower was infatuated with Stormtail, though her romance with the tom was much to her brother's displeasure. Moonflower was killed by Hawkheart in the raid on WindClan soon after her kits were apprenticed, and this event became a recurring source of grief for her children. History ''Super Editions :In 'Bluestar's Prophecy, Moonflower has given birth to Stormtail's kits: Bluekit and Snowkit. After her kits are apprenticed, Goosefeather interprets an omen, declaring that WindClan is going to attack, and that ThunderClan must destroy their medicine supply if they are to survive. Moonflower is chosen to infiltrate the WindClan medicine den, but is killed by their medicine cat, Hawkheart. Bluepaw blames Goosefeather for her mother's death, and because of her grief, grows distant with her family and Clan. In StarClan, Moonflower is saddened for her daughter as Bluefur develops a romance with Oakheart, a RiverClan tom, but nevertheless gives her the gift of love during her leadership ceremony. ''Novellas'' :In ''Goosefeather's Curse, Moonkit and Goosekit are born to Daisytoe and Rooktail. While Moonkit is very close with Stormpaw, she has trouble understanding her brother. When Goosekit is apprenticed two moons early, Moonkit is visibly jealous, and grows distant with him. She is eventually apprenticed to Windflight and her relationship with Stormtail furthers. When Stormtail accidentally leads a badger to Goosefeather, Moonpaw defends her brother from the badger, though she is frustrated by his blaming of Stormtail. She eventually earns her warrior name, Moonflower. Detailed description :Moonflower is a sleek, silver-gray she-cat with dark stripes, pale yellow eyes, a face that narrows towards her muzzle, and gently tapered ears. Trivia Author statements *In an Erin Hunter chat, a question was brought up about the two different names of Bluestar's mother: Moonflower and Duskflower. It was revealed in the Warriors website Q&A that Vicky tried to change Moonflower's name to Duskflower because the Erins felt that by using the prefix "Moon-", it would imply that a particular cat had more beauty and significance than its Clanmates, likely because the prefix "Moon-" is used in areas with connection to StarClan, such as the Moonstone or the Moonpool. However, because many references to Bluestar's mother being called Moonflower came up while working on Bluestar's Prophecy, particularly in Secrets of the Clans, the Erins had a general feeling that they should go with the name that had appeared in the previous books.Revealed on Wands and Worlds chat *Vicky doesn't think Moonflower blamed Goosefeather for her death.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *She has been mistakenly described as blue-gray and mentioned with pale blue eyes, blue eyes, and amber eyes. *Although she appears as an apprentice in Tallstar's Revenge, she is listed as a queen in the allegiances. **Despite being made a warrior after the Great Hunger in Pinestar's Choice, she is seen as an apprentice in Tallstar's Revenge, which takes place afterwards. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Quotes |'''''See More}} External links * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages